Love, Pain & Honour
by MarkB7
Summary: Each chapter is a set of sentences/paragraphs based on a prompt list describing the relationship between Morty and Falkner, jumping around from before they get together up to their deaths. Honorshipping. Ex-Sacredshipping. Yaoi - be warned.


**Love, Pain & Honour**

**Set 1: Passions Run**

Preamble:

Having read a number of great sentence/prompt list/whatever-these-are-called fics, I decided to have a go myself. As the preceding statement probably indicates I'm pretty new to all this, so be prepared for folly. Anyway, I gather these are really meant to be single sentences, which is how this started, but I also soon noticed that I was writing full paragraphs turned into sentences by poor grammar, so I decided to just embrace the paragraphiness. Except then it started turning toward chapters... My cheating knows no bounds! This is the first prompt list I found on Google and so I went for it, but given the relative complexity of some of the prompts, I'm not sure if single sentences are what this list was intended for, which is fine, since that's not what they got! Oh well, it is what it is.

The original list was 64, but I've stopped at 52 and will do the rest separately because... I want to.

Rated M: A little bad language and some sex. Nothing explicit, but there's no small amount of sexually suggestive material here, so be well warned! If you find anything offensive prior to #52 [but don't quit altogether] you really should skip that one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, then I'd be rich. But I don't and I'm not.

1. 2 a.m.

A tangle of arms, legs and bed sheets, hair damp and mussed, glistening chests rising and falling rhythmically; the pair of gym leaders were lost in afterglow, barely conscious but both overjoyed at the rare chance to spend the night in the other's embrace.

2. Metaphor

Not for the first time a friend commented on how Drifloon and Drifblim seemed to represent Morty and Falkner's relationship perfectly, but the fusion of their chosen Ghost and Flying types was not enough – anyone who had witnessed their... disagreement (or its resolution) the previous night knew there needed to be Fire in there as well.

3. Sky

It had crushed Morty, the first time he had flown with Falkner, to see a joy in his boyfriend's face as they rode the endless sky, a joy unlike any he had produced. When he later asked about it, asked Falkner if he truly loved him as he said, the younger gym leader looked into his eyes with an intensity even his Pidgeot could not rival. "Did you consider it might be because I was flying with you?" he spoke, before placing a tender kiss on Morty's lips. Morty was mightily reassured but not so much as when he did get that same joyous expression out of Falkner, later that very night, when he took his virginity.

4. Lost Scene

As they trampled through the thick woodland undergrowth in pitch dark, Falkner once again restrained himself from asking Morty how he knew they were headed in the right direction. When he could finally hold back no longer, Morty answered laconically, "I don't." _This, _Falkner thought as he reached for his Xatu's pokéball, _is what I get for letting a Ghost-trainer navigate..._

5. Degrees

Morty smiled as he examined the thermometer, putting it away before telling his patient the result. "The good news is that your fever's broken and you should be fine again in a day or two. The bad news is I'm starting to feel shit now, so you'll be playing _my_ nursemaid for the next week!" he said, before flopping onto Falkner's bed and snuggling up next to him.

6. Seize The Day

_He's such an uptight, old-fashioned, precious, little prick_, Morty thought as he watched Falkner tend a young Spearow across the yard. _But I had to fall in love with him... How the hell do I handle this? How do I approach him? Should I? He may speak to me more than anyone else I've seen him with but that doesn't mean he-_ His attention had wandered and he hadn't noticed Falkner approach, so the kiss had taken him totally by surprise. Their lips lingered against each other for a long moment, neither courageous enough to take it further. When it ended, Morty found before him a scared and confused teenager totally incapable of understanding or controlling the feelings within him, who had finally found the courage to act on the impulse that had consumed him for months, but had no notion of what would come now. Falkner's eyes glistened with unshed tears, begging Morty for help. Morty smiled at him, took his hand and led him to a nearby bench to talk. Falkner had seized the day, now Morty was going to help him seize tomorrow.

7. Opposite

Morty and Falkner were opposites in many ways, as many of the people around them delighted in pointing out. All too many of Morty's friends and family had spent the first year or two of their relationship trying to convince him they were _too_ different. They just couldn't grasp that those opposite qualities were what attracted them so much to each other, that they saw things in each other they so desperately wished they had in themselves. That they completed each other. That they made a whole greater than the sum of its parts. And that where it really counted – loyalty, strength, passion, honour – they were two of a kind.

8. Passions Run

Morty knew he'd regret it. Knew how important tonight was. Knew the chance might never come again. But when he saw Falkner walk through the door, saw him for the first time in months, saw the new definition and shape of his arms and chest, saw the sharp new haircut and the way it framed his face, saw the look of longing in his eyes, Morty knew he couldn't deny him. Duty had kept them apart too long and now, now duty was going to have to wait. Several hours (and multiple climaxes) later, lying sweaty and exhausted in his bed, his head atop his sleeping lover's chest, Morty realized he was wrong. He wasn't going to regret it.

9. Connection

Morty's mental abilities were always nebulous, hard to define, hard to understand. But Morty had accepted that, even enjoyed their unpredictability. There seemed to be no logic, no control. Until Falkner. From the first night they'd spent together Morty felt him more strongly than he had felt anyone. At any time he could point in Falkner's direction, no matter the distance that separated them. Every time Falkner was hurt, every time he was upset, Morty knew. He couldn't count the number of times he'd called Falkner to hear "I'm so glad you called, I really need you." He had also taken some delight in his ability to sense Falkner's... pleasure, frequently video-phoning to ask a flushed and panting Falkner if he was missing him. Initially Falkner found this extremely embarrassing, but that subsided as he realized the trust Morty placed in him; never had he suspected that anything other than Falkner's own hand had pleasured him. That, and because Morty started making those calls shirtless, seeming a bit flushed and breathless himself.

10. Lull and Storm

Lightning flashed as the downpour intensified. It had been like this for days. Falkner was grounded and miserable. He hadn't even had his gym duties to keep him busy as the foul weather had kept most challengers away. Only the nights lifted his mood, as he curled up by a roaring fire with an ice-cream bowl in his lap and wearing a phone headset dialled to Morty.

11. Animal

What started as a random attack by a wild pokémon became the perfect opportunity. Pidgeot dodged numerous powerful blasts before finally landing the wing attack. A hyper beam later and the assailant was almost through. But then Falkner remembered Morty saying he wanted something new, a bit of a challenge... The creature before him seemed ideal. Falkner threw a pokéball and successfully caught the pokémon - extremely hard to find in the wild, Falkner later realized. The next day, in Ecruteak's gym, its leader opened a small box containing that pokéball; an unusual gift from his lover. Falkner explained: "It's an animal, a fire-type but one with ghostly ties. I think you'll have an interesting time with it." Morty raised a quizzical eyebrow before throwing the pokéball. Morty's ghosts gathered round to see their new colleague as brilliant white light coalesced into a living beast; it's cream and orange fur a stark contrast to the black, purple and grey of the other pokémon surrounding it. Morty's Gengar was furious with the newcomer and charged, only to be blown backwards by a powerful fire blast. The other ghosts eyed the new arrival more warily as it locked eyes with its new owner. "Yes Falkner, I think I will. Thank you," he replied, never looking away from his gift. He gave the pokémon an almost imperceptible nod of approval, then held up its pokéball. "Ninetales, return."

12. Children

After almost a decade together, it was a conversation that had so often started and never finished. Morty never let on that he knew Falkner really didn't want children, that only familial duty made him consider it, and did his very best to hide how much he wanted them himself. He just prayed Falkner would change his mind someday.

13. We All Float On

Morty had never felt so content, snuggled up with his best friend and lover, floating over the countryside surrounding his home town in a cosy basket suspended from his loyal Drifblim.

14. Chess

Morty would never let on how much it infuriated him. He'd been playing chess with Falkner since before they'd started dating and in all those years, all those _hundreds_ of games, he'd never won. Never. Not even a stalemate. Morty suppressed his anger once more as he moved his rook. "Check," he intoned. Falkner's hand darted out, repositioning his queen. "Checkmate." Falkner tried to stifle a smirk. Tried and failed.

15. Duty

There were days when Falkner seriously considered it. His true happiness lay with Morty. He should just pack up and move to him. What did he have here in Violet to stop him?

16. Rip

Morty walked through the garden toward the main door, when he felt a soft impact and heard a tearing noise – a Pidgey had torn small piece out of his jumper's shoulder. Morty swore after it, only to be similarly attacked by another, and then another. Then a Spearow. Morty shouted after it only for a Natu to sneak his scarf away. He made a run for the door but by the time Falkner answered he was naked from the waist up, even his headband was gone. Falkner smirked as he eyed Morty up appreciatively. "At least you didn't have them take my trousers," Morty grumbled as he entered. "I wanted to leave some of the fun for myself!" Falkner grinned, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, running his hands up and down his bare back.

17. Missing Time

Morty awoke to the steady beep of a heart monitor, opening his eyes to the clean white hospital room. He felt a warm hand in his and looked over to see his beloved Falkner. He looked tired, his blue-green hair long and unkempt, his one visible eye dark and ringed, creases in his brow that hadn't been there before. He tried to say his name and failed, but the sound caught Falkner's attention. Once Falkner finally released Morty from the fierce hug and his tears had subsided, he told Morty about the gym battle gone wrong, the rookie trainer who couldn't control his Charmeleon, the coma that might never have ended, and everything that had happened in the seven weeks Morty had lain there.

18. Crest

With the decision finally made, it was time to deal with the repercussions. Uniting in marriage meant uniting their families and that required more than simply designing a new crest. _Of course, both Falkner and I have all the artistic talent of a tree stump, _Morty thought. _I guess even _that_ isn't gonna be simple... But it's worth it. _He smiled. _It's worth it. _

19. Itch

"Lower. Lower. Lower. Ohhhh yeahhh..." Falkner crooned as Morty scratched his back. He'd been alone for so long, he never realized how good it was having someone to help with little things like an itch you can't quite reach.

20. Explode

_Falkner, _Morty reflected, _really does have a temper, doesn't he?_ The night before had witnessed their first real argument. Morty was so laid back he forgot how sensitive some people can be and he waded right in pushing Falkner's buttons, light-heartedly mocking him when he should have known how much it hurt him. And so Falkner lashed out, screaming and shouting – thank goodness Morty had been across the room from him! Then Falkner had stormed off, leaving Morty to realise how he'd betrayed his young boyfriend's trust by reinforcing his self-doubts and wounded his fragile ego. But what shamed Morty most was when Falkner returned later to apologise for his outburst, begging for forgiveness. He was the one who owed Falkner an apology.

21. Rise

Morty had spent years watching Falkner grow. As a man. As a trainer. As a leader. His heart burst with pride whenever he thought about how far he had come; to see the lowliest of Johto's gym leaders become the strongest; to see him earn the trust and devotion of the legendary bird trio; to see the ease with which he conducted himself as a teacher, administrator and friend; to see the confidence in his stride and the sparkle in his eyes. Some thought that he must be jealous, that he must resent Falkner's rise from an uncertain teenager too dependent on his older boyfriend's guidance and support. But he didn't. He was thrilled the world could now see in Falkner all the things that he had seen so long ago, and thankful beyond belief that extraordinary young man had chosen to stay with him and, in less than one hour, become his husband.

22. Crumble

Falkner successfully suppressed his laughter at the banging, clanging and even the shouting emerging from the kitchen. When Morty emerged carrying the broken, burnt apple crumble he'd made for dessert, Falkner knew he'd finally found something he was better at than Morty. 

23. Range

Morty's sojourn to Hoenn was a miserable experience. For all that he enjoyed the thrill of chasing Suicine's trail, being with Eusine was nothing but awkward. Even though Eusine had ended their relationship, he still seemed unable to grasp that it was over, that Morty had moved on. But most disturbing was being outside the range of Falkner's Pidgeot. Morty knew now that this trip had been little more than a ploy by Eusine to win him back but, unfortunately for Eusine, Morty's heart was in Violet City and not even Ho-oh could change that.

24. Fight/Flight

Morty had a free afternoon and wanted to spend a little quality time with his new beau – joining him for a sparring session seemed the ideal activity. And Falkner looked so damn sexy in his gi! What Morty had failed to realise was how seriously Falkner took his martial arts training, the strength concealed in Falkner's thin frame and the general delight the younger lad took in (for once!) holding the upper hand over his older, wiser, more experienced boyfriend. _Next time,_ Morty decided, _we'll go for a ride on his Skarmory. I wonder if I can get him to wear his gi..._

25. Acid

The Rocket grunt's Arbok had sprayed its poison with gay abandon, hitting anything and everything it could. It delighted in one of its target's screams, when suddenly they were drowned out by a shrill shriek from above. The Arbok looked up just in time to see the blur of brown feathers bringing its doom. The Pidgeot's trainer ran up to the screaming victim, cradling him and trying to wipe the acid from his eyes. Mercifully, Morty passed out, but that didn't change what was going to happen: Falkner was going to have to tell his husband that he would be blind for the rest of his life.

26. Color

Every time Morty saw Falkner he could swear his hair was a slightly different shade. He routinely examined Faulkner's bathroom looking for hair dye, but never found any.

27. Give

Falkner was not a generous person in any sense of the word. His difficult and lonely upbringing had left him ill disposed to grant others favours and he equally rarely wanted or expected help from others. Being in a relationship with Morty, someone capable and willing to share his very soul with him, had been a scary and confusing proposition. He never suspected how much it would change him.

28. Needle

Morty lay on Falkner's bed wiggling his bare toes at Falkner, who was sat at the bed's foot sewing closed the holes in Morty's socks. Self-sufficiency had never been one of Morty's strong suits. Falkner had admonished him for it, but secretly he loved doing these things for him. Morty gently prodded Falkner's cheek with a bare foot, then yelped when Falkner bit his big toe. "Next time you'll find a needle in a very uncomfortable place. Clear?"

29. Locks

Morty hated the way Falkner wore his hair. He had such beautiful eyes; he hated to see one hidden away. The way Morty would brush the bang aside when he wanted to look into them became one of Falkner's favourite gestures, and he knew a kiss would never be far behind.

30. Slope

Their long journey to the ancient ruins was almost at an end, but first they had to ascend the steep hill on which they sat. Morty looked at Falkner hopefully when he released Skarmory, and frowned once he hopped on its back and took off without him. _That's what I get for criticising his cooking, I guess_, Morty thought as he started up the slope.

31. Correspondence

Falkner knew who it was from before he opened the letter; he could smell Morty's cologne. He held the envelope up and inhaled deeply. He could almost feel Morty in his arms, and moved as if to bury his face in Morty's soft scarf. He'd wait to read the letter. Tonight. Alone. In the candlelight.

32. Linger

Falkner knew Morty had cared deeply for Eusine, knew he still did. He felt like some ghost, some afterimage of him followed Morty, holding him back. When Eusine had returned and taken Morty off on some quest, Falkner had despaired. He'd cried himself to sleep each night knowing what would happen once they returned. So he was surprised, when Morty came back, hugged him tight, turned to Eusine and said "This is where I belong now. This is who I love. I'd have liked to be your friend but you aren't capable of that. And I can see now you aren't capable of love either. You want a toy, something you can play with when you want and put on a shelf when you're busy. I can't do that. And I won't. I was too young and stupid to see I was being used. Falkner's shown me what real love means. For all his... awkwardness, I know he loves me. Me, not the convenient fuck I represent. And I love him, in way I never did you. So go. And don't come back." Both Eusine and Falkner had gaped in shock, until Eusine finally turned on his heel and left, wordlessly. Morty turned to a stunned Falkner, tucked his blue locks behind an ear, met his eyes. "I wanted to say that to him the whole time I was away, but somehow I thought it was more important for you hear it than him." A long soft kiss followed and for the first time, Falkner felt like the two of them were alone. Falkner finally managed to find his voice; "I think my insensitive forthrightness is rubbing off on you, love." It was the first of many times Falkner would call Morty by that name.

33. Charm

The little feathery do-dad hanging on Morty's belt was more than just a traditional good-luck charm, it was an official proclamation: Morty and Falkner were an item.

34. Roads

Dating a flying-type trainer came with some distinct advantages, most notably the free air transport. Sadly that didn't apply when the bird brain had gotten it into his head that there should be more equality in their relationship and that it was hardly fair that he should constantly have to go to visit Morty in Ecruteak. So Morty found himself stuck on a crowded bus on its way to Violet, music blaring from the teens in the back, elderly shoppers loudly discussing the day's bargains in front. Morty wasn't generally a vengeful person but... _Whoever puts these ridiculous notions in Falkner's head is gonna pay. _The bus went over a pothole. _Oh, they are gonna pay._

35. Hunger

Morty hadn't seen Falkner in weeks, first kept apart by their busy gym schedules then Faulkner's latest pokémon catching expedition. It had been far too long since he'd held him, tasted him... but not much longer. Morty looked at his watch impatiently, willing it forward. _He'll be here at half-past ten. Just in time for a late dinner..._

36. Reciprocity

Morty was a hard person to pick a gift for. Not that Falkner was much better, but since Falkner didn't go around buying himself presents, that didn't much concern him. Still, Falkner felt he owed Morty _something_ in exchange for the beautiful Lugia/Ho-oh sculpture he had been given. But nothing came to him. Frustrated, he kicked the ground and sent several large Pidgey feathers into the air. _That's it!_ A few feathers gathered from each of his beloved birds, a lock of his own hair and some twine was all it took to create the charm; an old tradition among bird trainers. He just hoped Morty would like it.

37. Kind

For all the sinister reputation that went with being a Ghost-trainer, Morty was an old softie. Falkner often had that thought at times like this, watching him console a young trainer who's Totodile had proven woefully inadequate against Morty's Misdreavus, and would often let Morty know. The blond mystic had found it a little disturbing that Falkner had such a harsh view. As the years went by, however, he began to take delight in how Falkner had softened with time and, especially, how oblivious Falkner was to the change in himself.

38. Fruity

Falkner had often enjoyed being fed fruit while blindfolded during foreplay. Not so much for the fruit itself, but for the way Morty would kiss the droplets of juice from his lips, neck and chest afterward.

39. Half-Life

Morty's desire to understand life after death had intensified in step with his relationship with Falkner – he wanted him forever. And a day. It had given him something of an obsession with Schrodinger's Meowth, a being simultaneously both alive and dead.

40. Comedy Of Errors

"... So when you think about it, it's all really _your_ fault," Morty said quickly, following it up with his most adorable, please-don't-kill-me-sweetheart smile. The downward twitch on the line where Falkner's mouth usually was and the lack of any thaw in his cold, cold eyes told him it wasn't working. "Well, how was I supposed to know you didn't really want me to _actually_ polish your pokéballs? You _never_ use euphemisms!" Another smile. And just the slightest gleam in Falkner's eyes... "I'll make up for it. I'll do it properly now. And tomorrow morning!" Falkner nodded assent and moved in for a hug and kiss. "And the rest of the week," Morty chuckled as he pressed himself against Falkner firmly.

41. Tragedy

Falkner didn't know what to say. The man he loved most in all the world looked at him with vacant eyes, detached, completely lost as he tried to process what he himself had just told Falkner. Then Morty's eyes filled with tears, his lips trembled and a low, mournful whimper escaped him. "Morty...," Falkner whispered, opening his arms and moving toward him. Morty took a single step forward before his trembling knees betrayed him, and he fell. He landed with his face against Falkner's stomach; his arms wrapped around Falkner's waist and squeezed him tight as he began sobbing uncontrollably. Falkner threaded his hands through his partner's hair and slowly sank down to his knees, his arms enveloping Morty's shoulders. Morty buried his wet face into Falkner's neck, holding him almost suffocatingly tight. Falkner tried to find some words that might help him, something he could do. But he couldn't. He felt totally helpless in the wake of his lover's agony. Ecruteak gym had burned to the ground and taken nine people with it. The loss of those friends, that home... and Morty hadn't been there. Falkner knew how that thought would prey on Morty, how he'd always feel it was his fault, that he could have stopped it or helped in some way everyone else on the scene couldn't. And he also knew there was no way, no matter how totally untrue it was, that he'd ever be able to get Morty to believe anything else.

42. Hope Is The Thing With Feathers

The battle was going badly. The Team Rocket thugs were _everywhere._ Morty's Gengar had no sooner finished off an attacking Seviper than a Koffing had snuck up beside them and self-destructed. The resulting blast sent Morty flying from the top of the building. He screamed in agony as his body was battered by rubble and torn by metal shrapnel, knowing his death was only seconds (and twelve stories) away. Then he felt a jarring impact – it couldn't be the ground, it was too soft. And he was alive! His hand felt the feathers beneath him, and Morty forced his eyes open to see an angel had come to his rescue. "It's okay Morty; you're going to be fine." Morty only managed a single word before he passed out: "Falkner..." 

43. Empire

Both men knew that any serious future together would require some fusion of their gyms – neither was prepared to quit their own, nor would they even think of asking the other to do so. That made Falkner somewhat anxious, the gyms had a certain history that he didn't want to cheapen. Morty was more optimistic: "Think of it this way, love, we're about to forge the greatest pokémon training dynasty of all time! We're gonna create an empire!" Falkner restrained an urge to oh-so-gently remind Morty that an empire, a dynasty, required heirs that they did not have and weren't likely to have. _Of course, if this new arrangement frees up the time it could then maybe children wouldn't be such a terrible idea. I don't know. With Morty as a daddy... I guess I couldn't screw the kids up too much, right? _When Falkner related this thought to his fiancé, he was startled by the fierce hug it induced. Finally, finally, finally, Morty knew why Falkner was so against the idea of children (_Does he really think I can't tell?) _and that reason brought him to the verge of tears. _I thought he was finally at a point where he liked himself._ Morty spent the rest of that night telling Falkner all the reasons he'd be a wonderful father and how disappointed he was that Falkner still thought so little of himself.

44. Turpentine Kisses and Mistaken Blows

Young love is usually carefree. Two naive souls allowing their passions to rule, unbound by the responsibilities and experience age brings. But not for Falkner and Morty. Responsibility had found them both early in life and the relationship had been tempered by practicalities and pessimism. But the passion had always been there and, perhaps as the universe's way to compensate for their lack of freedom, it had never faded, only intensified. No matter how well they knew each other, no matter how often they'd made love, no matter how many deep, dark secrets they'd shared; their hearts still skipped a beat every time they laid eyes on in each other.

45. Rings

An exquisite candlelit dinner, followed by dancing, followed by several hours of bedroom passion, had set the scene. Just as Morty nuzzled his head into a comfortable position on Falkner's chest and mumbled a tired "G'night love", Falkner sat up, one hand pushing Morty up with him, the other sliding beneath a pillow. "Not just yet... there's something we need to discuss." Morty raised an eyebrow, inviting him to continue. Falkner took a deep breath. "I don't know if there's any way to tell you how I feel about you. All I know is that you are a part of me now. That a life without you in it is..." Another deep breath. "Morty, I love you. More than I ever thought possible. The last nine years have been more... have been the best... have..." Another breath. "Morty, I..." He looked into Morty's eyes. They were shining. A surge of adrenaline had killed any tiredness and Falkner could feel him urging him onward. "I've never known quite what you saw in me all that time ago, or why you've put up with me till now. But with every breath I pray whatever it is will keep you with me forever. Morty, I... Morty, will you please marry me?" His hand emerged from behind the pillow holding a small black box. Morty put a hand behind Falkner's head, caressing his silken hair, and stared deep into his beautiful eyes, moving his head closer and closer until the tips of their noses almost touched. "Yes." Morty blushed as his voice cracked. "Yes," he repeated. "I will marry you. I..." Words failed him, so he simply closed his eyes and kissed Falkner; slowly, lovingly, and gently pulled them both back down to the bed. The kiss broke and Falkner presented the box to Morty. Morty opened it to find two slim yellow gold engagement bands. He picked one out and slid it on Falkner's hand, kissing it once it was in place. He looked up to see Falkner grinning like a schoolboy. Falkner took the box, extracted the remaining ring and slipped it on Morty's finger, kissing it just as Morty had. They slid into each other's arms kissing and caressing half the night away, too spent from previous efforts to properly make love, until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. When one of Falkner's assistants came knocking the next morning, informing them they had severely overslept and were both late for at least half a dozen things, she was instructed "Cancel everything. Something more important has come up. If they complain... tell them to go fuck themselves. That'll be all."

46. Dust

Pidgeot soared over Violet city, its lone rider, a man in his fifties, clung to it nervously. But the nerves didn't touch his dark, sunken eyes. He pulled his hands from Pidgeot's sides to take a metal cylinder from his bag. Trembling fingers unscrewed the lid. "Goodbye, my love," the man whispered as he lifted the cylinder above his head, the dust within flowing out and scattering behind him as they raced through the air. The man's once blond hair, now turned grey, whipped about as the last of the ashes was whisked away, the last trace of the man he loved disappearing in the wind. "Goodbye," he said again more firmly, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He stowed the urn in his bag and clung tight to Pidgeot once again as it looped through the air, roaring tribute to its fallen master.

47. Every You, Every Me

Morty's quest for Giratina had taken a strange turn. His attempt to create a portal into the distortion world had failed, taking him instead to an alternate universe. There he met himself; a withdrawn redhead, his sole pokémon a yellow Haunter. He wasn't a gym leader, lacking the skill and confidence needed. Instead he spent his time in spiritual meditation. And, of course, being with his boyfriend; a blue-haired boy who led the gym at Violet city, a stern, disciplined but sensitive fellow and one of the most skilled electric-type trainers in all the world.

48. Project

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Falkner had asked Morty the first time he'd seen him conduct a gym match, referring to the deep, booming voice he projected when addressing the challenger.

49. Adore

Falkner had finally come to the end of his long description of his long difficult day, "So how was your day?... Morty?... Morr-Tee?" Morty just stared at Falkner intently. "Morty!". Morty just sighed, "Falkner, I adore you."

50. Murmur

Sat at the Gym Leader's Annual General Meeting, Clair, acting as chairwoman, had asked if anyone felt they needed closer support from their peers. No-one heard the content of Morty's murmured response but the shade of red Falkner's face turned gave everyone some idea.

51. Above

For all the years that he had flown, Falkner had taken his joy from being above the world with the clouds, in the place he had dreamed of since before he could remember. Now for the first time he realized, as he soared above Ecruteak, that his heart was below.

52 Below

Older and more experienced, it had been natural that Morty would find himself on top. In fact it had always been that way, even when Eusine had first inducted him to the world of sexuality. So he had been shocked and a little scared when, after long, lustful kisses and cuddles, Falkner had flipped him onto his back, lifted his legs and taken him. Reflecting on it afterwards, once his beloved had fallen asleep on his chest, Morty didn't know what had thrilled him more; the new position, or the confidence his usually shy lover had found.

End Notes:

Please review and let me know what you liked and what you didn't. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Me? I _hate_ #39, #49and #50, and #40 is no-where near as good as something with that title should be. And I didn't have a clue what #44's prompt was getting at so I Googled it. It's a Smashing Pumpkins song, apparently about young love. Go figure.


End file.
